The present invention relates to tire pressure gages, and relates more particularly to such a tire pressure gage which detects and regulates the pressure of tires.
A variety of tire pressure indicators have been developed, and have appeared on the market. Exemplars of these tire pressure indicators are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,864, entitled "TIRE PRESSURE INDICATOR" which is incorporated with illuminating means; U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,161, entitled "TIRE PRESSURE INDICATOR" which has an alarm signal producing means that automatically gives an alarm signal when the pressure of the detected tire surpasses or drops below the predetermined value. These conventional tire pressure indicator means are functional, however they are used to indicate the pressure of the tire only, but cannot be used to regulate the pressure of the tire. If the pressure of the tire is detected higher than the predetermined value, the excessive pressure must be released from the tire. On the contrary, if the pressure of the tire is detected lower than the predetermined value, the tire must be inflated further. Several tests must be made to achieve the desired pressure.